shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chan Sai
Chan Sai (サイが歌った,Chan Sai) or otherwise known as the Dao (刀'', ''Dao[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) was a vice-jailer on Kangoku Island but after the defeat and take over by the Itsubetasijo he had and the rest of the prison staff have been forced to be the security and the military force of Kangoku Island. Now Chan Sai along with his brother Chan Rai is members of the Kangoku guardians, Chan Sai being the 4th division leader and his brother the 3rd division leader. Originally Chan Sai and his brother were the body guards of Chief Toad Cho Cho during their days as bandits and was second-in-command of the group. However after Cho Cho was given his under the table deal and became the warden of Kangoku prison vice-jailers. During their days as bandits they had done several crimes along the country side of Wano Country, the brothers had attacked countless villages. Until they were recruited into the chief toad bandits and thus becoming Cho Cho’s bodyguards. Since then Chan Sai and his brother had earned themselves a bounty of 5,000,000 for such crimes as. Their own terrorizing of the country side in Wano Country, taking over a village and ruling over its peoples. Then joining the Chief Toad bandits and doing crimes as a member of the group. His most famous crime is the betrayal of the wano country government, along with Cho Cho and his brother. Chan Sai now set out to retake Kangoku Island back for Cho Cho and help get rid of the Itsubetasijo cruse forever. Appearance Chan Sai is an extremely tall and muscular man, much like his brother Chan Sai has his head shaved. But he has a long braid at the base of his head and a set of beads within it. He wears a black string of black jade beads and with a red tassel on the center bead. In terms of clothing, Chan Sai has a pair of loose white short that is tied off with a pale red sash. He has a pair of shin and arms guards on and he is seen with a big Dao sword as his main weapon. Personality Unlike his brother, Chan Sai appears to be oddly calm and collected. He seems to take each problem one at a time, but during the course of his battles. Chan Sai had revealed that is boastful and arrogant, he has the knowledge of several different material art forms. He boasts that he is one of the best fighters in the world, so as such he often demands his opponents to bow before him. Chan Sai also addresses himself as the "Prince" of Kangoku Island, unlike his brother. Chan Sai seems to have a bit of honor is fighting, he doesn't like an opponent that runs away from him or he has never ran away from an enemy. However he does have an odd habit of throwing things at almost anything that moves, he often thrown food at his opponents and even the citizens of Kangoku Island. Relationships Kangoku Island Among the citizens of Kangoku Island, they have a great fear for him. Often he would go out into the streets and bully around the citizens, he demands tributes to the worlds greatest material artist. If not he would throw something of that said person, from food to even that person. As usually he does enjoy bullying the people of the island and has no fear that they can't do a thing. Kangoku Guards Chan Sai has a great respect for his fellow kangoku guards and as such he has a opinion of them as his skills. But much like his Brother he has an extreme loyalty to Cho Cho and will go to the ends of the earth for his former chief. Itsubetasijo Chan Sai shares a secret hate for the sword saints as well, Chan Sai along with his brother and Cho Cho wish to challenge the group. Defeat them and reclaim Kangoku island for their own, but as now they will listen to the sword saints. Because they know they aren't strong enough to defeat even one of them. Abilities and Powers During his days as a bodyguard and a bandit, Chan Sai had command over the bandits below him. Aside from this during his days as a vice-jailer he was placed in charge many different prisoners and finally as the 4th division leader of the Rangoku Guardians. Chan Sai has now command of his own division and all of those below his own rank. He has authority over the Kangoku spies and the citizens of Kangoku island, whenever is put into charge. Aside from his authority powers, into his physically abilities. Chan Sai is immensely strong and enduring, with his size he is able to take on almost any kind of enemy. Also since he is very spirited he will take on an takers, even a giant as he revealed. Regardless of his size he seems to be very swift and quick on the battlefield, Chan Sai was able to dodge most of his enemies attacks and quickly countered against them. Chan Sai also is a good material artist as well, he had shown to even keep up with the likes of Cho Cho. Weapons Chan Sai's main weapon is a giant Dao sword, aside from this he had shown to use a five barrel flintlock pistol and a strange medicine that seems to give him temporary power boosts in short periods. Fighting Style Chan Sai's mean fighting style is with is dao sword, he uses strong slashes and hacks at his opponents. Haki Chan Sai was confirmed to know how to use haki, but is still unknown the full extend of his abilities. He was able to with stand the blast of haoshoku haki that Shiabarku unleashed in the attack on Kangoku island. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Kangoku Island Category:Wano Country Character Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Smoker Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User